Chrysanthemum: RED
by dragxnst
Summary: Receiving a red chrysanthemum from someone is a form of love but these flowers, despite its beauty, may also symbolise death.


CHAPTER 01

First impressions suggest that Kiku is a calm and composed child; her graceful demeanor leads one to assume that she retains the poise of a lady despite only being twelve-years old. Her penmanship is neat and consistent as she takes note of what her teacher is preaching. In the midst of his lecture, she placed her pen down with a not so subtle sigh. Iruka's voice, while loud and boisterous, is monotone and quite frankly boring. He doesn't necessarily engage with the class and the most entertainment she's gotten from his lessons were the times Naruto would cause a scene.

"Hey," Kiba lifted his head from his arms, a red mark plastered on his forehead. "What's he going on about this time?"

"Graduation," Kiku replied, not bothering to look at the boy as he groaned and went back to sleep.

Perhaps if she was the heir to a ninja clan of Konoha she wouldn't have bothered listening as well, with the extra training they've received and the fact that Konoha regarded them with utmost respect, it's a given that they would pass. She, however, was not granted that luxury. Coming from a family of merchants, she had to fight tooth and nail to keep up with her esteemed classmates.

"– and I'd like to wish everyone good luck on your exam tomorrow! It has been an honor teaching you all. Remember that you are the future of Konoha, each and every one of you has a hand in making a brighter future for the succeeding generations. Now, rest well. Tomorrow you'll be meeting your team and sensei. Dismissed!"

After Iruka's speech, the class erupted into cheers and chatter. Turning to Hinata, Kiku smiled.

"Are you excited, HInata?" Her eyes gleamed like golden honey, excitement lacing her voice.

The girl in question turned to Kiku before shifting her eyes to a rambunctious blond behind her. "Well," she looked down and her hands folded into fists. "I am nervous."

Kiku hummed as she stood up, getting ready to leave. "For you or for him?"

Quickly, the heiress' cheeks turned pink and she licked her lips. "F-For me," she huffed when Kiku smile twisted into a knowing smirk. "And for h-him, I guess."

"I kind of am too," was her reply. Kiku turned to see the excited boy talk to Iruka, chattering away with utmost confidence as if he _knows_ he'll pass. "He doesn't even know how to do a proper shadow clone yet, poor boy."

She felt empathetic for him–always bullied, looked down upon, and discouraged. Yet somehow he still managed to retain his light despite all the darkness surrounding him. She did not know why she and other students were advised to steer clear of Uzumaki Naruto, but she assumed there had to be a good reason and so she obeyed. She couldn't help but admire the boy's audacity and determination despite all the horrible rumors circulating around him. His eyes held a raging fire that seemed like it would never go out and she found that astonishing. She could see why her friend was so infatuated with him.

"See you, Hinata!" Kiku waved goodbye as she walked out.

"Farewell, Kiku-san!" Hinata quipped. "Don't train too much tonight, remember what Iruka-sensei said, alright?"

Auburn hair whipped around Kiku's face as she dashed towards training ground seven, the Hyuga's words falling on deaf ears.

-x-

Ryosaki Kiku didn't have many encounters with the two males in front of her; she remembered sharing some of her Katsudon with Naruto when he was left beaten on the street, hungry and exhausted, while her mother used to be close with Sasuke's due to the fact that her family would sell rare ornaments and kitchenware, mostly consisting of extremely expensive tea sets that Sasuke would frequently break.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to sit and wait in silence, Uzumaki."

The blond ignored her and subsequently gave their sensei a bad first impression of his new team due to his chalk prank. Kiku and Sasuke exchanged a look.

"I just wanted to say, I already hate you guys."

-x-

Untamed russet coils of hair bounced as Kiku made her way to the bridge Kiba and her would frequent. "Hey," she smiled, eyes looking over his ruffled clothing and tousled hair. "I got us some snacks, how was your team?"

Kiba put his head on his hand and coughed while leaning on the railing of the bridge, eyes scanning his companion for injuries. "Boring as shit," the look Kiku gave him for calling Hinata that made him pause before sighing. "Y'know how I am, Saki! Shino and Hinata don't really catch my vibe."

"Don't be a pussy," Kiku said, she offered him a pack of chips and watched as he grabbed a handful. She handed Akamaru a packet of treats as well to which he yipped in delight. "I know Hinata, she just needs to open up, 'is all. At least you don't have two sworn enemies as your teammates. Kami, fuck me."

The Inuzuka heir laughed boisterously at her comment, crumbs of chips flying from his mouth. "Man, and I thought I had it bad. But they're strong, Saki, that's for sure. Sasuke," he growled his name out. "He was the top student of the year and Naruto has one of the quickest minds I know. A little unconventional, but his plans work every time, believe i–"

A silence hung over the two friends before a red blush blossomed across Kiba's nose. Kiku giggled, "Were you about to just–"

"No!" He waved his hands in the air frantically. "I was not about to copy that dumb fuck's tagline. No way!"

"Sure you weren't," Kiku's lips lifted into a sly grin. Akamaru yelped, his tail wagging happily as he watched the two banter.

"But really, Kiku, you have to pass the test tomorrow," a somber tone replaced the earlier teasing vibe as Kiba spoke to her in all seriousness. Before she could question him on _what test_ was he talking about since she just passed it this morning he continued. "The first test was just to weed out those not qualified to become genin, the second test is the real deal where you have to work with your team. I did some digging and turns out Kakashi's never passed anyone."

At this revelation, Kiku's eyes widened. A wave of dread washing over her and she suddenly started to sweat despite the cold breeze.

"But you have Sasuke on your team, alright? He's the Uchiha heir, they can't fail him. You got this, trust me. I believe in you, Saki!" Kiba's grin and optimism was far too infectious and Kiku found herself smiling as well despite her initial trepidation.

Once Kiku got home, she was greeted with silence and after changing into cleaner clothes, she started to make her way to the hospital with a packed bento for dinner. She entered and was immediately hit with the familiar strong stench of alcohol. Kiku greeted the nurses as she passed by and made her way up to the third floor. Once she reached it, she walked towards the room that had the number three-two-eight embedded on it and slid it open.

"Hello, mother," she said, setting her bento on the table beside the bed where her birth giver lay. "Tomorrow's my exam–my _real_ exam, and I swear to you, I will pass. I'll take up as many jobs as I can and get you better medicine, okay? Then you'll be up and ready to sell all kinds of things. Technology's becoming more advanced every day, you'd be thrilled to see the development of our economy. Konoha is prospering!"

Again, there was no reply, only silence.

"I'll pass, mother." Kiku gripped her mother's hand, which was far too cold for her liking. "I swear it."

 **This is a trial first chapter** , I just wanted something to post in the mean time.

 **This chapter isn't official yet** , it will still go though heavy editing like more of Kiku's internal thoughts regarding everything.

 **Leave reviews for faster updates!**


End file.
